A Broken Oath
by xoxAmuto4everxox
Summary: "After Kaname's tragic death. Mikan was heatbroken. She knew only one thing. She wasn't going to get hurt anymore. So she made an oath to herself. NEVER fall in love ever again. But that might all change when an arrogant, stuck up, teenage boy known as Natsume Hyugga comes into her life. Will Mikan be able to keep her oath to herself, or will Natsume change her life forever?" AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so i hope you guys like it if there is anything i should add or change please tell me :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters!**

_Thank you Saito991 for letting me use that amazing summary :D_

Mikan POV

I wasn't being followed I just wasn't. I made sure I left without being noticed but why is my gut telling me otherwise. Looking both ways I crossed the street. The crashing rain made it hard for me to see far away. In the distance, though, I could hear thunder but that didn't stop me. I needed a break from it. From the pain and hurt pumping through my body. Why? Why did he have to leave me? He could have stayed by my side but he didn't. Suddenly I realized I was in the park sitting down on one of the benches I looked up. Standing only feet away wet, cold, and emotionless was my best friend Hotaru.

"Baka what the hell do you think you're doing out here in the rain!" She said. Irritation evident in her voice.

" I just needed to get out." I whispered looking down.

" Mikan everyone is worried about you." Hotaru said sitting down next to me.

Slowly looking up I could see those purple eyes of hers had softened. " Hotaru I cant ok. I just cant go back home and act like nothing happened. Like he didn't die!" I said tears threatening to come out.

" No one said you had to" Hotaru said irritation in her voice. "Mikan its been a month since his death and all you've done is lock yourself up in your room. Kaname wouldn't be happy if he saw you like this!" Hotaru said a little bit softer.

"Well he won't see me like this because he is gone forever. I'll never get to see his smile or hear him laugh or even get to look into his green eyes again." I said tears finally pouring down.

I don't know how much time passed as we sat there in silence with me crying. The rain had stopped a while ago but we barley noticed. We sat there for a while longer not speaking but just listening to the cars in the distance. I still didn't know what to do. Going home wasn't an option yet but having Hotaru with me helped. " Hey Hotaru are u hungry?" I asked trying to think of something to do besides going home.

" Baka of course I'm hungry. Because of you I had to miss dinner" she said.

" Gomen! I was trying to make sure that no one noticed I was gone but I should have known better than to sneak away from you as well" I said with a small chuckle

"Then why did you sneak out?" an emotionless Hotaru asked.

"I told you I just needed to get out" I said putting on the best smile I could.

"If you just wanted to get out then you could have just gone through the front door but you didn't! Why?" she said eyes narrowing.

" Because if I told anyone I was going out they would think I was running away when I'm not" I said so fast I lost my breathe. " So what are you going to do then?" Hotaru asked. " uh…what do you mean? " I asked. " What are you going to do when you go back home?" Hotaru asked sighing. "I don't know yet. But Hotaru I cant go through this again." I said referring to my broken heart.

" What are you going to do then?" she asked again. "Falling in love is what caused this so I can't fall in love again" I said. " That's easier said than done." Hotaru stated. " Hotaru from this moment on I promise I will NEVER fall in love again! No matter what i wont have my heart broken again" I said with determination in my eyes.

**Well i hope you guys liked it srry that its really short. ill try to write longer next time please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything! School is starting this week so it might be harder to update but ill try to update at least once a week :) srry if the chapter isnt that good i'm kind of working on my summer reading :(**

**Disclaimer: **** Sadly I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters :(**

A Broken Oath: Chapter 2

Flashback:

_" No Hotaru I'm serious! From this moment on I will NEVER fall in love again!" I said with determination in my eyes._

* * *

Mikan's POV

After our "little" talk Hotaru and I decided to go get something to eat. It was getting really late and we were both hungry. We ended up at Hotaru's favorite place Chickie's & Pete's.

"Ne Hotaru are you just going to eat the crab fries?" I asked

"Of course I am Baka. I came here for the crab fries so I'm, going to eat the crab fries." Hotaru stated emotionless.

After that we ate in silence. Since Kaname's death I haven't been talking much so it wasn't much of a surprise to Hotaru that I was quiet. Hotaru says that she likes the quiet me but I can tell she misses the loud talkative me sometimes too, although she'll never admit it.

Cleaning up and going outside was the easy part, but going home was harder. I didn't want to go home yet but it was almost midnight and I'm sure everyone at home was worried. We walked most of the way in silence. When we were a block away I couldn't hold the silence any longer.

" Hey Hotaru do you think mamma and papa will be mad at me?" I asked nervously.

" They're just worried about you." Hotaru said trying to reassure me.

The bad news is that it didn't work well and the worst news is that we were in front of my house. Turning I noticed Hotaru wasn't by my side. She was already walking next door to her house. Hotaru moved next door when we were both eight and we've been friends ever since. But right now I questioned that friendship.

"Hotaru don't leave me here to face them alone." I said watching her leave.

" Baka its late and I'm tired. Good lucky." Hotaru said walking in her house.

Great I thought. Now I have to face my parents by myself. Walking in the house I braced myself for the terror that would come, or so I thought. Instead of walking into a house full of angry parents I walked into the house and received a bear hug from papa.

" P-Papa I c-cant breathe." I said.

" Mikan we were so worried about you." Papa Izumi said letting me go.

"Mikan are you okay?" Mama Yuka asked walking down the stairs, concern in her eyes.

" Yes mama. Hotaru followed me and helped me realize a few thing." I said trying to smile.

" What did realize?" Mama asked raising her brow.

" Overall she helped me realize that I can't dwell on the past. I have to move on. Kaname is… dead and he wouldn't want to dwell on it. He would want me to smile and move on and that is what ill do." I said holding back the part about my oath. It's true that I realized that I have to move on but for some reason I didn't want to tell my parents about the oath.

After that discussion I went upstairs and washed up. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down. Sleep covered me from head to toe but before I new it, it was morning. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I went downstairs to the smell of freshly made breakfast. On the tables was scrabbled eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, waffles, my favorite chocolate chip pancakes, and much more. Mama made a breakfast feast.

" Mama what's all this for?" I asked with a smile on my face.

" This is for you Mikan." Mama said smiling.

" Me? Why is it for me?" I asked confused. It wasn't like I won an award or something.

" Mikan you said last night that you were going to move on and this is your moving on breakfast." Mama said smiling.

" Arigatou mama eto Gomenasai for everything that I did." I said frowning. She came over and gave me a hug. " It's ok Mikan. Having someone close to you die is hard especially when you are young." Mama said reassuring me.

Smiling I dug in. The food was so good. I ate so much food I thought I was going to pass out. Mama is a good cook and she's taught me how to cook as well., but I'm still learning. Cleaning up I went upstairs and dressed. Seconds later I heard the doorbell ring.

" Mikan Hotaru is here!" Papa yelled from downstairs.

" Coming!" I yelled back. Grabbing my phone and purse I ran downstairs to meet Hotaru.

" Ohayou Hotaru!" I said smiling.

" Ohayou." Hotaru said emotionless.

" Where are we going Hotaru?" I asked as I closed the front door.

" It doesn't matter. Today you are starting fresh and moving on." Hotaru said stoic

" hm that's sounds like what mama said." I mumbled.

" What was that?" Hotaru asked.

" Nothing." I said.

* * *

**Me:** Hey everyone! I know this chapter isn't good but next time ill add Natsume in it :)

**Natsume:** *glares*

**Me:** Who are you glaring at? *glares back*

**Natsume:** Idiot! You of course!

**Me:** What are u glaring at me for?

**Natsume:** This chapter sucks!

**Me:** *glares* I know its not good but I said I would put u in the next chapter Baka

**Natsume:** Hn whatever *walks away*

**Me:** Rude much! *sigh* Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter! *sighs* this week feels more like a month. Anyway my once a week updates will most likely be over the weekends! oh and in the beginning i sort of rushed it because i just wanted to get to the school part**.

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters!**** Enjoy! :)**

Flashback

_" What was that?" Hotaru asked._

_" Nothing." I said._

* * *

Mikans POV

Hotaru decided to take me out for the day. I was shocked since she hates to spend money but I took the offer anyways. We went from store to store buying lots of cloths and other things.

" Ne Hotaru I'm tired." I said.

"Well it's 5 o'clock. We've been out all day." Hotaru said stoic.

" Yea I know but I'm hungry lets go get something to eat." I said.

" No! If we go out to eat then your paying for it." She said stoic.

" awww but Hotaru." I whined. She just glared at me.

" Fine Hotaru, I'll pay." I said with a sad face. We walked all the way to Hotaru's favorite place Chickies & Petes. Hotaru ordered some crab fries and a coke. I ordered some chicken fingers with a sprite.

" Sheesh Hotaru you love crab fries just as much as you love money!" I said watching her eat the fries.

" Baka!." She said and continued eating her fries.

We were there for about half an hour when we decided to leave.

" Hey Hotaru what do we do now?" I asked.

" We are going home." She said stoic.

"Eh! Why?" I asked looking at her.

" Baka! Did you forget we have school tomorrow." She said stoic.

"Oh yea I forgot." I said.

" Baka! Why does someone have to remind you like a little kid. Your 16 already." Hotaru said irritated.

" Gomennai Hotaru and im not a little kid." I said.

" Come on baka lets go home." She said stoic.

It didn't take us long to walk home. We lived between Tokyo city and the suburbs. When I got home it was almost 6 o'clock. I sat down at the dinner table with my parents and then got ready for school tomorrow. It wasn't until I went to bed that the thought came into my head. 'T_omorrow is the first day of school without Kaname.' _With that thought, I cried myself to bed.

* * *

**Next Morning**

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

"ugh! Stupid alarm clock." I mumbled turning the alarm off. Standing up I went to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. Today was my second year of high school at Alice Academy. It's almost like an elite school. You have to pass a certain test to get in. Luckily for me Hotaru and I got in. I walked downstairs and saw dad drinking coffee in the living room and mom in the kitchen.

" Ohayou papa." I said with a smile.

"Ohayou Mikan! You're up early." Izumi said.

" Hai. I'm supposed to meet up with Hotaru." I said walking over to the kitchen.

" Ohayou mama." I said smiling again.

"Ohayou Mikan!" Yuka said smiling.

" Ne mama about school you and papa don't have to worry ill do fine. I'm moving on so there is nothing to worry about." I said putting on the best smile I could. Yuka looked at me but I couldn't read her emotions clearly.

" Mikan it's okay. Your father and I know that if anyone can get through the death of a loved one it's you." Yuka said with a reassuring smile.

" Arigatou mama. I'll see you and papa over Christmas break. I love you both" I said with tears in my eyes.

I gave both mama and papa hugs and kisses. Running outside I walked to school. Now you may think why I said I would see them during Christmas break. Well that's simple. Alice Academy is a dormitory school. Only recently did they change some of the rules. Now, depending on your age, you can visit your relatives longer. Before we couldn't really visit our family during the school year but now we can. Also we can now go back and forth from the school and our homes whenever we want during the summer.

About 10 minutes later I arrived at school only to be face to face with my best friend.

"Ohayou Hotaru." I said smiling.

Ohayou." Hotaru said stoic

" Ne Hotaru are you excited. It's our first day back to school." I said excitedly. Hotaru just stared at me with her piercing purple eyes.

" Uhm Hotaru what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I asked worried.

" Mikan are you okay?" Hotaru asked suddenly.

" Uhm yea why?" I asked.

"Nothing lets just get to class. I heard there are to new students starting today." Hotaru said stoic

" Really!" I shouted

" Baka calm down. It's too early to yell." Hotaru said irritated.

I calmed down and decided I should be quiet. Hotaru and I went to our rooms to drop off the few things we got yesterday and then started to walk to class. As we were walking to class I started to look around. There were so many new kids in the High School section. As I was looking around I wasn't paying attention. I didn't notice that I got separated from Hotaru. It wasn't until I suddenly bumped into someone. I fell on my butt hard. I was definitely gonna have a bruise later on.

" Ow..ow..ow" I said trying to get up.

" Watch where you're going Polka." Said the guy in front of me. I wasn't wearing anything with Polka dots except for-

" PERVERT!" I shouted finally standing up. My eyes widened and my body froze as I looked at him. He had dark raven hair, crimson red eyes, and a masculine body that wasn't overdone. But that wasn't what had me frozen. What had me frozen was that he looked like Kaname. He looked like my Kaname, but how could that even be!

" Hey are you even listening to me Polka." He said irritated.

" What?" I asked irritated now.

" I said it's not nice to stare at people Polka." He said smirking.

" My name is not Polka it's Mikan and I wasn't staring." I said irritated.

" Whatever I got to go see you around Polka. Let's go Ruka." He said to me and that boy I didn't notice was behind him.

After that I walked to class in a haze. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Who was he? And why does he look similar to my Kaname? All these questions formed in my head by the time I got to class and sat down. I can't deal with this now. Not right after I decided to move on. "Mikan!"

"Huh?" I said looking up. I didn't realize that my friends had crowded my desk and were calling my name.

" Mikan are you ok?" Anna asked worry in her eyes.

"Yea Mikan You look like you saw a ghost." Said Anna's twin sister Nonoko.

" I think I have." I said.

" What! What do you mean you saw a ghost?" Permy asked shocked at my reply.

" I-I think I saw Kaname." I said looking at Permy.

After that everyone started asking questions, so I explained the whole event to them.

" Wow Mikan are you ok?" Nonoko asked concerned.

" Yea we know how much you cared for Kaname especially since he died and now there is a guy who looks like him." Permy said.

" Permy! You weren't supposed to say that." Anna said raising her voice.

" Sorry Mikan but it's the truth." Permy said.

" It's ok. Really I'm over it. I've moved and on I'm starting fresh." I said smiling as much as I can.

Just in time Narumi-sensei walked in the class or rather skipped into the class.

" Ohayou my lovleys! We have two new students joining our class today.! Please welcome Natsume Hyugga and Ruko Nogi" Narumi-sensei said smiling.

If you didn't guess who it was then you're in for a shock. That's right it's him. The one I bumped into earlier. '_ Great' _I thought. '_ How could this day get any worse.'_

" Okay Would anyone like to be partners with either Hyugga-san or Nogi-san?" Naru-sensei asked.

All of a sudden all these girls started screaming asking to be picked. I didn't care so I just looked out the window. That is until I heard my name called.

" Okay class quiet down I have made my decision. Mikan Sakura will be Hyugga-sans partner and Hotaru Imai will be Nogi-sans partner." Narumi-sensei said.

I was shocked. That stupid teacher picked me out of the screaming fan girls. I didn't even raise my hand. I looked at Hotaru. She was staring daggers at Narumi-sensei. Either he didn't notice or it didn't bother him as he gave the two new students their seats and left. This day has definitely gone from bad to worse in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Me: ** Minna! i hope you liked it! i tried to make this longer but I keep having problems with the it! Oh and i told you i would add Natsume :)

**Natsume:** About time I show up! *smirks*

**Me: ***glares* I wouldn't be so arrogant if i were you.

**Natsume: **Why's that *glares back*

**Me: **Because this story can go really good or really bad for you. *smirks*

**Natsume: **...

**Me: ** Ne Cate-chan I think i've found another way to shut Natsume up hahaha success :) Pleas R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo minna! Gommen its been so long and school is so annoying. Anyway i just wanted to clear this up. For those of you who are confused on Natsume and Kaname looking alike. I did it like the manga Boku Kara Kimi ga Kienai. It's a good manga. It's not completed but it wont update. Grrr! Anyway i have off on wednesday so their might be another chapter coming really soon ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Me: **Hey long time no see.

**Natsume: ** Why am I here?

**Me: **You don't want to be here?

**Natsume: **No i don't!

**Me: **What if i let you go on a date with Mikan?

**Natsume: **Fine but it has to be this saturday all day long *smirks*

**Me: **Okay deal *shakes

**Mikan: **Wait! no i don't want to go on a date with him *points at Natsume*

**Me: **Gommenai Mikan a deal is a deal. Natsume take it away!

**Natsume: ***sighs* this idiot doesn't own me or this story.

**Me: **Hey i'm not an idiot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Flashback**

_This day has definitely gone from bad to worse in a blink of an eye._

**End of flashback**

* * *

After that idiot teacher left I decided to put my head down but was interrupted by an annoying voice.

" Why do those two get to be pared up with the new kids? One of them is an idiot and the other is the ice queen." Whined an obnoxious Luna Koizumi.

O tried to ignore her but she just went on and on.

" I'm way more prettier than the two of them combined and I have a much better style." Luna said flipping her hair back. I was already annoyed the minute she started talking put I had it.

" Shut up Luna!" I nearly yelled

Everyone in the room went quiet even Luna. They were all shocked. I never yelled before, but then again I've changed since the funeral.

" What did you say Sakura?" Luna said getting over the shock.

" You heard me. I'm sick and tired of you thinking that your better than everybody else." I said standing up.

"Sakura! Just because Kaname died doesn't make you the boss." Luna said annoyed.

" Who said I was the boss. And what happened to Kaname is none of your business." I seethed.

She just smirked. " Whatever! He's dead now there's nothing you can do."

I was shocked. '_She did not just say that'_ I thought. Glaring at her I walked out the classroom. I went to my favorite Sakura tree and sat down. With my earphones in I closed my eyes. Since it was the first day of school we had half a day and the classes weren't that important. I don't know how long I sat there half asleep while listening to my ipod when I felt someone staring at me. I took my earphones off and opened my eyes only to be looking at a pair of crimson eyes.

" What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

" Classes are over and you're my partner." Hyugga said stoic.

" You don't have to stick with me. Luna seemed really interested in you so you can just ask to be her partner." I said closing my eyes again.

" Are you jealous of her Polka?" Hyugga asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

" No pervert. I'm not jealous of her. Why would I be jealous of her anyway?" I said opening my eyes again.

" Who knows girls get jealous over many things." Hyugga said stoic.

" Hm whatever now tell me what do you want and don't change the subject." I said eyeing him.

" You're my partner and I don't know how to get around here." Hyugga said stoic.

" Right. Let's go." I said getting up. We walked for a while in silence, except for when I showed Hyugga what was what.

" So earlier that fight. Does that always happen." Hyugga asked stoic.

" Uh no. Things haven't been going well for me and I guess I just lost it." I said looking down.

" Hugging always makes things better." Hyugga said smirking.

I froze. Kaname used to always say that when I was upset. Whether I was mad, which was rare, or when I was sad he would always give me a hug saying that it makes things better.

" Oi Polka are you just going to stare at the floor all day?" Hyugga asked irritated.

" I wasn't staring at the floor pervert. And I'm not gonna give you a hug." I said irritated.

" Whatever, but I'm sure deep inside you want that hug." Hyugga said smirking as we continued walking.

For the rest of the tour we walked in silence. Every now and then, from the corner of my eye, I could see Hyugga looking at me. I wasn't sure why but the tour was finally over and I didn't really care.

" So now that you've seen everything I guess I'll see you later." I said turning around.

" So does that mean you want to see me later?" Hyugga asked smirking.

"What! No that doesn't really meaning anything I was just being polite." I said annoyed.

Hyugga just smirked and walked away.

**Mikans Room**

I was laying down on my bed thinking about today. I don't really know why I snapped today. Maybe it had to do with Luna a.k.a the wicked witch of Alice Academy. She always made others feel insecure. She always annoyed me, but I never snapped. At least I never snapped until today. The wicked witch was trying to impress Hyugga in her own twisted way. Whether it worked or not I really don't care. What I do care about or rather worry about is why does he look like Kaname? He acts nothing like Kaname, but sometimes when I look at him I see Kaname just with darker hair and darker colored eyes. I thought about that until I fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

*knock knock knock* "ugh" I moaned

*knock knock knock* "5 more minutes." I tried to yell unsuccessfully.

*SLAM*

"Baka wake up!" said an irritated Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" I whined as I got up.

" Don't whine baka or we'll be late." Hotaru said stoic

After that Hotaru walked out of my room. I got up and did my normal routine. I don't think I really need to explain everything. As I walked to the living room I passed the kitchen and got a pop tart.

" Ohayou Hotaru!" I said smiling.

" Ohayou baka." Hotaru said stoic.

" Ne Hotaru I feel happy today." I said cheerfully.

" Hm seems like you got your smile back." Hotaru said stoic, but I could see the happiness in her eyes.

" Yea I guess I did." I said smiling again.

We got to class right on time and had about 5 minutes before the class started. Hotaru went to her desk while I went to mine. Surrounding my desk was Anna, Nonoko, and Permy.

" Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonko said in unison.

" Ohayo Mikan." Permy said.

" Ohayo Anna, Nonoko, and Permy." I said smiling.

" Mikan you smiled!" Permy said gasping.

" Yea I used to always smile remember." I said chuckling a little,

" Yea but after everything that happened and with the Kaname look alike I thought…." Permy said trailing off.

" Yea I know but for some reason I feel….happy today." I said smiling.

" So do we have the old Mikan back?" Anna asked.

" I don't know yet. Maybe part of her for now." I said gazing at nothing.

At that point Narumi-sensei came skipping into the classroom wearing a pink tutu.

" Ohayo my lovely's! Naru-sensei said cheerfully.

" Ohayo!" We all said.

Suddenly there was a bang. In walked Natsume Hyugga and Ruka Nogi. It was the second day of school and already they are late for class. Narumi-sensei didn't say anything, but then again he rarely does. Hyugga and that Nogi kid sat down in their seats. I was looking at the Nogi kid. He was holding something in his hand but I couldn't see what it was. I decided to let it go and assumed it wasn't a big deal. Classes went by fast and now it was our last class with the meanest teacher ever. Jin-Jin a.k.a Jino-sensei. He is the meanest and most strict teacher at Alice Academy. What's worse is that he doesn't particularly like me.

" Sakura!" Said a voice coming from the front of the room.

" Hm?" I said looking at Jin-Jin.

"Pay attention in my class Sakura or I'll give you a week's detention!" Jino-sensei said glaring at me.

" Hai Jino-sensei." I said.

And with that the bell rang ending the school day. The day went by faster than I thought. Hyugga was "asleep" throughout the day so no trouble from him. I decided to go, once again, to my favorite place in the entire school. The big Sakura tree but first I had to go to my dorm for some things. I got to my dorm in about 5 easy minutes.

" Hey Hotaru." I said as I walked in.

" Hn." Hotaru said while working on some invention.

Hotaru likes to invent stuff and she is really good at it. I went into my room to get changed out of my uniform. I put on a pair of amethyst dark blasted skinny jeans and a dark blue floral lace tank top, picked up my ipod and my journal a.k.a my diary and left the room.

" Hey Hotaru if you need me I'm going to the Sakura tree." I said closing the door.

My walk to the tree was kind of far. It was on the north side of the high school and my dorm room was on the south side. I stumbled upon it when Kaname and I went for a walk one night. Speaking of Kaname, as I got closer to the tree I could see him sitting there with his earphones on and a manga book on his head. Yea you guessed it. It's the Kaname look alike a.k.a Natsume Hyugga. I went over to him and kicked his shoe lightly.

"Oi Hyugga what are you doing in my spot?" I asked. Nothing happened he didn't even flinch.

" Ne Hyugga are you even up?" I asked going on my knees.

I got closer to him. I could hear his even breathing. Yea he was definitely asleep. I took his manga off his face and put it down. His face looked like Kaname's but also in a way it didn't. Unlike Kaname Hyugga's hair was raven black. Instead of Kaname's soft light brown eyes I remember Hyugga's fierce crimson eyes. Looking at him I could tell he worked out. I could tell from his tight black tee that he was more muscular than Kaname but not super muscular. It was like he had just the right amount of muscles. Suddenly I felt someone staring. I looked up at him and sure enough he was staring at me.

" Like what you see?" He asked smirking.

" N-NO!" I said backing up.

"Hm I highly doubt that." He said smirking again.

" Don't be so full of yourself Hyugga. I was just trying to think of a way to move you." I said trying to think of something to say.

" Move me Polka. I dare you" Hyugga said smirking and getting closer.

Gosh if that wasn't the hottest smirk I've ever seen. No Mikan don't think that.

" P-Pervert!" I yelled. I could feel my face going red. Why? I don't know.

" Your blushing Polka." He said smirking.

" N-No I'm not." I said. My face already the color of a tomato.

" Yes you are"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ha gotcha." Hyugga said smirking even bigger.

" Ugh! Whatever. I'm leaving." I said turning around.

" Wait!" Hyugga said grabbing my arm.

"How do you know Kaname?" He asked seriously.

* * *

**Me: **I hope you liked it. Hey if anyone has ideas just tell and can someone help me with a good name cuz im tired of just saying "me".

**Natsume: **You're just like that idiot.

**Me: **WHAT! If anything you're the idiot and a pervert.

**Natsume: **I got a name for you. *smirks*

**Me: **What? * glares suspiciosly*

**Natsume: **How about "baka".

**Me: ***smirks* i just thought of an idea for the next chapter. *looks at Natsume*

**Natsume: ***goes pale* What?

**Me: **Oh nothing. * smirks and walks away*

**Please R&R :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo minna! Yes i know it has been a very long time (about 2 weeks) since i last updated, but i'm back :) I was gonna update last Sunday but last minute i decided not to. I have something important to tell everyone so please read the very bottom. Anyway, here it is Chapter 5 of A Broken Oath Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Me: **So Natsume how was your date with Mikan?

**Natsume: **Good *smirks*

**Me: **How about you Mikan

**Mikan: **Terrible! Natsume is a Pervert!

**Me: ***sigh* Hai hai! we all know Natsume is a pervert but you've got to admit hes one hot pervert.

**Natsume: ** *smirks*

**Me: **Hey don't be so full of yourself pervert and do the disclaimer!

**Natsume: **Baka-chan doesn't own anything *smirks*

**Me:** **NATSUME!** *chases Natsume around the room*

* * *

**Flashback**

_"How do you know Kaname?" He asked seriously._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Natsume POV**

S***! I'm such an idiot. That stupid Koizumi was talking about Kaname and Mikan. Ever since that's all I think about, and now my stupid mouth decided to ask her. Hm, maybe with my luck it won't be the same Kaname. I looked at Mikan. She was staring at me wide eyed.

" H-How do you k-know about K-Kaname." Mikan asked hesitant.

" That's for me to know. Now tell me how do you know Kaname?" I said a little impatient.

" That's none of your business Hyugga." Mikan said irritated. I could see deep down in her eyes that she was sad, but why. Ugh! This girl is so annoying.

" Mikan there you are!" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a girl with shoulder length pink hair and blue eyes.

" Oh, hey Anna what's up." Mikan said smiling. It looked off, like she was forcing it.

**Mikan pov**

I found new love for Anna. She has no idea how happy I am to see her right now.

" We're all going to town you wanna come?" Anna asked.

"Sorry Hyugga got to go. Ja ne!" I said getting as far away from him as possible.

" Thank's Anna you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I said smiling.

" No problem Mikan." Anna said smiling.

We walked to my dorm in a comforting silence. I couldn't help but think about what Hyugga asked. How did he know Kaname? He looked so serious when he asked and I didn't know what to say. Maybe he was related to Kaname. No I can't think like that. There is no way an arrogant pervert like Natsume Hyugga could be related to my Kaname. It's not possible.

"Oi baka stop daydreaming!" Hotaru said stoic.

" What?" I said looking around. I saw Hotaru, Permy, Nonoko, and Anna in the dorm.

" How did we get here so fast?" I asked surprised

"Baka! Next time pay attention!" Hotaru said annoyed.

" Hai! Hai!" I said as we sat on the couch.

" So when are we going to town." I asked looking around.

" We're not. I just told Anna to bring you here." Permy said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

" Because Mikan we are having a girls night." Permy said rolling her eyes as if I knew that.

" Really?" I said putting on the best smile I could.

"Hai baka." Hotaru said stoic.

"So what are we going to do first? It's still a little early." I said taking out my phone and looking at the time. It was 4:05 pm.

" Let's all go out to town." Anna said

" Yea Permy didn't you say you wanted to get something in town." Nonoko said looking over at Permy.

" Ok all in favor." Permy said. We all raised our hands except for Hotaru who just shrugged.

(Time Skip)

" It's 5:45. I'm hungry let's get something to eat." I said cheerfully.

" Mikan you're always hungry." Anna said laughing.

" That's not true." I said shocked.

" Baka! You woke up the other night saying that you were hungry." Hotaru said stoic.

" T-That was only one time." I said looking at all of my friends.

They started laughing with the exception of Hotaru who just looked bored.

" Ok fine lets go get something to eat. All that laughing has made me hungry too." Permy said.

We walked to our favorite restaurant "Yin-Yang" and sat at our favorite seats. ( _I didn't know a good name for the restaurant so I just came up with this) _

_"_Konbanwa minnasan! Long time no see." Came a cheerful voice. We looked up and saw Anna's older sister Miriku.

" What can I get for you?" Miruku asked me smiling.

" Uhm I'll take some curry and rice with a sprite please." I said smiling.

" How about you Imai-san." Miruku turned to Hotaru.

" Crabs." Hotaru said stoic.

" Anna?"

"hhhmmm. I'll have ramen with a coke" Anna said.

"oh me too please." Nonoko said smiling.

"Permy?" Miruku asked.

" I'll have a chicken salad and a water." Permy said.

Miruku left and we all looked at Permy like she was crazy, with the exception of Hotaru. Permy never gets a salad when we go out especially on girl's night.

" Don't look at me like that!" Permy nearly yelled.

" But Permy you never get a salad. Why are you getting one now?" I asked curiously.

" Because of you and that chunk food you got in the beginning of the week I ended up helping you eat it and gained 5 lb.!" Permy nearly yelled again.

Anna, Nonoko, and I started laughing. This made Permy freak out even more. She started talking about how it's important to watch what we eat and how I should be more healthy. She wouldn't stop babbling on until Hotaru hit her with the Baka Gun.

" Shut up! You're giving me a headache." Hotaru said stoic.

" HOTARU!" Permy yelled but was interrupted with Miruku bringing our food over.

" One curry and rice with a sprite." Miruku said handing me my food.

"Crabs for Hotaru."

"Ramen and a coke for Anna and Nonoko."

" And finally a chicken salad with water for Permy." Miruku said smiling.

Miruku left to go see if the other tables wanted something.

*Time Skip*

" Ugh I don't feel so good." I said as we walked out of the restaurant.

" Maybe it was the eighth dessert you had." Anna said giggling.

" No I think it was the tenth." Nonoko said making her and Anna laugh.

" Baka I told you not to eat so much food." Hotaru said hitting me with her baka gun.

" But Hotaru everything looked so good." I whined. She just ignored me.

" Mikan you're 16 and you act just like a little kid plus you eat like a pig." Permy said.

" That's not true." I said.

"Whatever let's just go." Permy said.

"okay." I said as we walked through Central Town.

It was 7:05pm and curfew was close. There wasn't much to do considering we spent most if not all of our allowance on food and a few other things. We don't get our allowance until Sunday which is two days away and until then we were broke. Well, all of us except for Hotaru who was loaded with cash. Where she gets it, I have no idea.

" Hey why don't we go back to my place and we could start the sleepover earlier." I said.

" hhhhmmmm what do you guys think." Permy asked.

" Well there isn't much for us to do." Anna said.

"Yea we might as well just head back." Nonoko said.

" Hotaru?" We all said in unison.

"Hn" Hotaru said.

We took that as an ok. We went back to my place and got changed.

" Hey lets watch a movie." I said as we all sat on the couches.

" Okay what movie should we watch." Anna said.

" Nothing to girly." Hotaru said stoic.

" Ok! How about we watch Red Riding Hood." Permy said.

" Yea I love that movie!" I said excitingly.

" Okay! Red Riding Hood it is." Nonoko said cheerfully.

Permy put in the movie, while Anna and Nonoko went to make some popcorn. After a few minutes they came back and we pressed play. Hotaru insisted that we turn the lights off to make the movie more entertaining, making the TV the only light showing.

* * *

**Me: **I hoped you guys enjoyed it :D

**Mikan: **Where is Nastume?

**Me: **Don't worry Mikan i took good care of Nattie-kun. *Hotaru and Natsume evil smirk combined*

**Mikan: **O-okay.

**Message: **Hey everyone i have some news that you might not be so happy about.

**1.** I won't be uploading anymore chapters for "Dark Crimson" for a while. I'm still working on the story but i want to have enough chapters where i can update either once a day or once every other day.

**2. **I won't update "A Broken Oath" until at least October 21. October 21 will be my dead line. By then i plan to have at least up to chapter 10 done if not more.

I know you guys/girls are going to be really upset/mad but bare in mind that i, myself want to see where these two stories are going. So i know how you all will feel, but think of it this way instead of me worrying about posting each week if i take a break and just work on the story, soon there will be an update every day or every other day. So please no bad comments and please R&R!


End file.
